


Hesitation

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Internal Conflict, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Late at night, Q'hara wonders what he can do...





	Hesitation

What was he to say? How was he to know what to do? Q’hara simply stood in front of Syngigeim’s room within the Pendants. It was late at night. She was asleep, surely. Likely. She was...dying? No, taking all of that light into herself and changing. Perhaps to become a monster, a Warden herself.

“I knew all this time,” Syngigeim said to him. “I was trained in arcanistry, the means of using your aether and the aether around you to make a creation. I have learned Red Magic, a school of magic that limits yourself to your own enhanced aether. If there is anything in this world I should understand, it’s my own aether.”

And yet, with Titania and with Eros, she masked it. By using Eos to “take” the aether instead. “It will take the aether and with its dissipation, it will return to the earth,” she said. A lie. But one that fooled them all.

What was he to do? The Lightwardens had to be defeated to keep away the Sin Eaters. To actually bring back night to the world. And...he thought of the joy on people’s faces when they returned the night sky. Not just their joy, _his_ joy. Being able to see the stars and the moon and the changing of night to day again. He didn’t want that to be at the expense of her though! But what was he to do?

_Take her light and take it for himself, _whispered the thought in the back of his mind. _You can do it. You’re a skilled enough summoner._ _She doesn’t need to die and the people need her. They don’t need you. They need her. The Warrior of Darkness._

He reached out for her doorknob, praying that it would be unlocked.

It wasn’t, of course. He should have known. Q’hara sighed. Well, it was an idea. He would just have to try to find some time, or else make some time between the two when they could...he could...he would find the time. There was time still.

**Author's Note:**

> Q'hara -waving to the Crystal Exarch-: Same self-scarifical issues!
> 
> Like seriously, I had this idea for what my own OC would do vaguely before the Exarch did his thing. HEH. I BE ON THE SAME WAVELENGTH OF CAT DUDES WHO LOVE THE WOL TOO MUCH.


End file.
